


Good Snekks Gets All The Cuddles

by Black_Roses17671



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Only friendly spaghet, Snekk is good now, We're baack!!!, boop noodle, boop the snoot, no more danger noodle, yaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Roses17671/pseuds/Black_Roses17671
Summary: It's like my other book, except he is good snekk!!!And a LOT of stuff is different!
Relationships: Lamia Sans/OC, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our character, again! But she's far different than before!

Lora was a simple, mostly average girl in her town. 

She was the mayor's daughter, meaning she, unlike others, never really had to worry about not getting enough food, or not being able to pay the tax. 

Truth be told, her father was an unpleasant man, for despite his wealth, he still craved more, and squeezed every penny he could from the villagers. 

Of course, growing up she had never noticed how money and power hungry her father truly was, but after she passed her seventeenth year, she became perfectly aware of his greediness.

Since the second she had officially become old enough to be married off, he had begun trying to sell her off to someone rich and powerful, not caring what she thought of his choices for suitors.

Most of the men that her father had selected for her were cruel and lewd, their eyes lingering in certain places a second too long than would be considered acceptable.

They were rarely shy about their comments either, and one especially _bold_ fellow had even gone so far as to describe to her _in great detail_ what he would do to her on their wedding night. 

So, it was safe to say that she was fed up with suitors, courtships, and the idea of marriage altogether.

When she was a child, like every other young girl, she had dreamed of falling in love with someone whom was bold, but gentle with his words. Someone who would whisper sweet nothings to her in the dead of night, and hold her close when unspeakable sorrow struck her heart.

Someone who would sweep her off her feet, and give her everything she'd ever dreamed of and more.

Even though she still wished for such a thing, she was becoming more and more aware that she was likely going to be forced to marry some old fart that wanted her for nothing more than her body, and she was startlingly ok with that revelation.

Sure, she detested her father for putting her through all of this, but she never really did anything to fight it. 

What could she do, realistically? If her father wanted something to happen, it would happen, and fighting would just make her all the more miserable.

So, she instead focused less on rebelling against her father... 

And more on making herself as unappealing as possible.

Whenever her father would bring a potential suitor by the house, she always ruffled her hair, squinted her eyes, and wore the dirtiest, most raggedy dress in her wardrobe. And if that alone wasn't enough to make them lose interest, she would also be sure to start coughing in the middle of her greeting, along with an occasional, slightly disturbing comment.

And, for a while, it worked.

Until her father caught on, and threatened to beat her for it.

So now, here she was, nearing her 20th birthday, and her father had betrothed her to a man of truly horrible character. 

He called himself a hunter, making money off the murder of divine and mythical beasts. While, to the objective eye, he might be considered attractive, his personality was ugly.

As a dowry, he promised her father not only a hefty amount of gold, but also the skin of a dragon that dwelled in the woods near their village.

And, he wished for them to come along for the hunt, so they could both witness his prowess and skill. 

Turns out, trekking through the forest wasn't as fun as she hoped it would be, especially with the frilly dress her father had forced her to wear, and the ever growing need to pee.

Of course, the others weren't bothered nearly as much as she, while every step jarred her bladder, making the urge to relieve herself almost painful to resist.

"Ah, see this here? This looks like a footprint, we appear to moving in the right direction." The hunter said, as both him and her father bent down to investigate a large track. 

Seeing her opportunity, Lora slipped off, moving out of sight range of the group she had been part of previously.

After finding a bush and, a bit embarrassingly, squatting down to take a leak, she pulled her undergarments up and dusted herself off, glancing around to get her bearings.

However, she locked eyes with what appeared to be a corpse, rotten down to the bone, making her shriek.

The body _moved,_ and it's empty sockets widened, a soft hiss slipping from it's teeth.

She screamed again, moving away from the _apparently living corpse,_ as it glanced around frantically, before pressing a finger against it's teeth.

"please, please stay quiet, i'm not gonna hurt you-!" It said, in a very panicked, urgent tone of voice.

She didn't listen, however, and drew in a breath to cry out again, only to have a skeletal hand press against her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"shh, it's ok, i won't hurt you, i just need you to get ahold of yourself, ok?" It said, it's voice going lower and smoother, as though it were attempting to calm her. 

Since she was closer to it now, and she was less focused on the fact that she had found a rotten corpse in the middle of the forest, she was able to study it a bit better. 

While it was, unmistakably a skeleton, it didn't quite have the same shape as the human skeletal structure, instead appearing a bit more round, with larger sockets. 

And in the depths of said sockets, there were small white lights, reminding her almost of stars.

And, strangely, she could _feel_ it breathing, as she was practically pressed up against it, and felt the rise and fall of it's rib cage.

It seemed... _Alive,_ somehow.

"i'm gonna let go of you now, promise you won't scream?" It questioned, as she nodded reluctantly.

As promised, the hand left her face slowly, and she made no attempt to call for help, instead watching the creature with wonder filled eyes.

"W-what _are_ you?" She asked shakily, as the skeleton gave her what appeared to be a lopsided grin.

"name's sans, sans the skeleton." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter than I was intending, but it's a start!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lora meets da snekk, again, but nobody dies this time!

With a cheery grin still stuck to his face, Sans held out his hand, probably for her to shake. 

Lora, however, took the opportunity to examine it, seeing that it was large, and the bones seemed fused together to form an actual palm.

It took a moment for her to register that he was trying to shake hands with her, and she realized how rude it was for him to share his name, but not returning the favor.

"Oh, sorry, my name's-"

" _Lora!"_ A familiar voice shouted, making her and the skeleton freeze. It sounded like her father.

They must have heard her scream. 

She turned back towards the skeleton, opening her mouth to ask him to leave, only to find him already gone, without leaving a trace.

"Lora, for Christ's sakes, why did you have to go run off like that? You trying to give me a heart attack?" Her father said, as he stepped into view, with her fiance trailing behind.

"I'm sorry I wandered off, I had to... Relieve myself, and I didn't want to bother you." She answered back, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"That's alright, just make sure you let someone know next time. What were you screaming about?" The hunter said, eyes scanning the area.

"A-a snake brushed my foot, guess it gave me quite the fright." She added a small, slightly embarrassed chuckle at the end of her sentence, deciding to keep what she really saw to herself.

Both men eyed her almost suspiciously, before her father groaned, muttering something about her weak nerves.

And just like that, the day continued on, and while the hunter didn't manage to find the dragon today, he insisted that he would search tirelessly until he did.

"...Are the humans gone, brother?" 

"yeah, looks like they moved on, we gotta be more careful though." Sans muttered back, watching his younger brother cautiously make his way out of the "panic room," as they had named it: a hidden crevice in the back of their den, just wide enough for Papyrus to slip through.

It served as a last line of defense for the thinner skeleton, while Sans himself dealt with the threat.

He didn't like those humans moving around in his territory, there was something so... disturbing, about the one that led the group.

Something about him smelled of _death._

It made the older brother uneasy, especially with Papyrus around. 

His brother was still young, only considered a juvenile, and wasn't as powerful or resistant to attacks as Sans was. 

In his eyes, he was still a baby, even though he knew that he didn't like him calling him such things.

He couldn't help it, years spent on their own had conditioned the older brother to be overprotective and watchful over his younger, more innocent sibling.

"stay here bro, i'm gonna go make sure they left, maybe grab some grub while i'm out." He said, before leaving the den in favor of scanning the forest. 

As he did so, he began thinking of the human he'd met, the one that had almost managed to get him caught. 

But, she didn't really strike him as the malicious or hateful type, she was most likely just freaked out, probably never having seen a skeleton before. 

Well, one that was alive and talking, more like.

Still, it was a good thing he could make a quick getaway, otherwise he probably would have been screwed.

He was a bit surprised to find a human girl so deep in the woods; usually it seemed that they were kept closer to the village, probably seen as too delicate and vulnerable to really hold their own in the forests.

Plus, it seemed that they were almost always busy cleaning or caring for children to do much adventuring, especially as they got closer to their adult years, and she did seem to be fully grown, despite how small she was. 

Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd get to see her again. Even though, out of respect for privacy, he hadn't looked at her SOUL, he could sense it for the brief time he was speaking to her.

And she really gave him a lot of green vibes. Maybe a few other colors too, but he was almost willing to bet that kindness was her main trait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but still more content, so none of y'all can complain


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lora finds herself thinking about the skeleton she met in the forest.

Around a week had passed since she had went into the Misty Woods with her fiance and father. 

Since she'd encountered the skeleton that called himself Sans.

For the obvious reason of him being a living, breathing creature made entirely of bone, she found her thoughts drifting back to him a lot over the last week. 

How was it possible for something to be alive without organs? To be sentient and intelligent without a brain?

To see without eyes, speak without a tongue?

So many questions, and she had the feeling none of them were going to be answered anytime soon. 

Despite her original fear of his appearance, and the temptation to do so many different times, she never breathed a word to anyone about the strange creature she'd met, not fully aware if anyone would believe her, or what they would do with the information.

Of course, Lora knew better than to tell her fiance about Sans, considering that he would probably very quickly attempt to track down and kill him, as it was his career, and his passion. 

The thought of the skeleton's head mounted on her wall made her feel sick.

Today, it was late at night, and she was resting in her room, still not quite ready to fully commit to sleeping yet, the book she was reading had a major plot twist coming up that she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to experience. 

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom swung open, and her fiance walked in. The way he stumbled, and the reek of alcohol she could already smell, hinted that he was heavily drunk. 

Despite his distaste for this man and his habits, she attempted to be polite, while still pulling the sheets up to cover her lightly clothed body. 

**_WARNING---- Verbal and physical abuse up ahead_ **

"Michael, is something wrong?" She questioned, as he advanced aggressively towards her.

"Yeah, something's wrong, don't act like you don't know, bitch!" He growled, as she shrunk back from the cruel nickname.

"Wh-what are y-you-" 

He dragged her from the confines of her blankets and sheets, making her yelp and attempt to cover herself the best she could with her arms.

"The problem is, we've been engaged for _two months,_ and you _still_ haven't put out!" He snarled, as she held back a fearful whimper. 

"I've been trying to be patient with you, but it's starting to feel like you think you're too good for me! Is that it, do you think you're above me?!" He yelled, apparently not caring about the fact that everyone else was almost certainly trying to sleep right now. 

She shook her head frantically, struggling out of his grasp, only for a hand to entangle itself in her hair and pull her back, ripping out some hairs in the process.

"Say it, whore! I want you to _tell me_ how much of a _filthy_ piece of **shit** you are!" 

"I'm s-sorry! Please, j-just stop, you're h-hurting me!" She whimpered out, as he spat on her.

But, he let her go, and she shrank backwards as quickly as she could, desperate to escape this nightmare.

To her horror, however, he turned and locked the door to her room, before unbuckling his belt, as tears began to flow more freely down her cheeks.

"Michael, w-we agreed t-that we'd w-wait..." She choked out, curling herself into as small a ball as she could manage.

"Well, I'm sick of waiting!" He growled, moving towards her again. 

In an act of desperation, Lora glanced around, noticing the open window a few feet away.

After shooting him a last, fearful glance, she pulled a robe on as quickly as she could, and ran towards the window. She could hear heavy footsteps following her, as she looked out, trying to judge through the darkness how far the fall was.

Deciding that even if she died, it would be better than rape, she leapt from the second story window, feeling a hand brush her hair, and closing around empty air.

For a moment, she almost felt like she was flying.

But the landing was oh-so painful.

Despite her best efforts to loosen her muscles and roll upon hitting the ground, she felt a couple of stray rocks dig into her sides, and felt like she had sprained something, although adrenaline was making the feeling hard to pinpoint.

But, she forced herself onto her feet, and sprinted away as quickly as her battered body would allow, the infuriated shouting of her fiance from the window further motivating her to leave.

While Lora wasn't completely certain where she was headed, or how she planned to survive on her own, she didn't care at the moment. Right now, all she felt was the exhilaration of being free, and the crushing fear of being caught and put back in her cage.

After what she estimated to be around 20 minutes of running, the adrenaline flooding her bloodstream faded too quickly, leaving her a panting, ready-to-collapse mess, as she struggled to will herself further onwards, due to what she was sure was a broken rib, stabbing her painfully every time she took a breath. 

With a tired, breathless groan, she finally allowed her body to give out on her, falling to the cold, unforgiving ground in an exhausted heap.

Humming happily to himself, Papyrus moved confidently through the territory him and his brother shared, on the look out for any humans that might be trespassing. 

While Sans had told him to bolt as soon as he spotted a human, the lankier skeleton was... Not really sure what he would do if he happened to find one. He was rather curious about the creatures, as he had never seen one up close before. But, if what his brother said about them was true, they had two very long legs, and were _extremely_ dangerous.

Sans could be a bit overbearing sometimes, however. As much as Papyrus appreciated the care and thought his older sibling put in when it came to the younger skeleton, he felt like Sans needed a better pass-time then obsess over his brother's safety. It was starting to become unhealthy.

As he scanned for intruders, he saw a strange creature lying on the ground, which was odd because, for one thing, the ground was not a very comfortable place to sleep.

Whatever it was, had very long back legs. Possibly a human then?

But... Weren't humans supposed to be dangerous and intimidating? 

Whatever this was, it didn't look the _least bit_ scary. 

Confused by his internal dilemma, Papyrus suddenly got the wonderful idea to just bring it back to his brother, who had seen plenty of humans!

Yes, that would do nicely, maybe he'd even be allowed to go on more night patrols by himself, if he impressed Sans enough with his human finding abilities!

With nobody around but the unconscious... whatever it was, to hear him, he "nyeh'd" to himself, pleased at his findings. 

Picking up the odd creature, he held it carefully in his thin, but very sturdy, arms, and carried it off.

Sans was going to be so proud of him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lora meets da snekks

When Lora opened her eyes, she was startled to find a pair of empty sockets staring directly into her face, just a few inches away.

Yelping in surprise, she began backing up to try and put some space between herself and whatever that was, only to trip over something else. 

She lay on the ground for a moment, staring in awe at the giant orangish red, partially transparent and glowing tail, that almost looked like it belonged to a giant snake.

And... A skeleton was attached to it.

This one was alive and breathing too, and apparently a bit startled by her rapid movement.

"ERM... HELLO, HUMAN." It said, making her flinch at both it's loud voice, and the way it bounced off the walls of the cave they were both in. 

Wait a minute, when did she end up in a cave?

"I KNOW THAT YOU MUST BE VERY CONFUSED, BUT I ASSURE YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS BROTHER SANS WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE!" He said, still yelling frightfully loud. He didn't even seem to understand his own volume.

"Or, At Least, We Will, When He Gets Back..." He added, as a bit of a nervous afterthought, judging by the quieter tone.

"NEVERTHELESS!" He shouted, making her wince as the ridiculously loud quality of what was probably his natural way of speaking came back, just when she was hopeful that he'd stop trying to make her go deaf early.

Also, did he say Sans was his brother?

"MY BROTHER WILL BE VERY HAPPY TO SEE YOU AWAKE, SMALL HUMAN, HE WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus boomed happily.

He was worried? They were still basically strangers, and he'd been concerned about her?

That was... Really sweet, actually. Not a lot of people really put too much effort into caring about her well-being as of late.

"AH, SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! HOW WAS THE PATROL?" The enthusiastic skeleton quipped suddenly, making her turn to meet where he was looking.

And sure enough, there was Sans, except he had a massive snake tail instead of legs too, his glowing a bright, but darker shade of blue, more along the lines of a cobalt or azure shade.

"oh good, glad to see you didn't die." He said, remark sounding a bit sarcastic, but an expression of relief tugging on his skull. 

Strange, how solid bone could be so expressive. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty glad I'm not dead too." Lora said, taking a moment to scan both brothers' faces and structures, noticing they both looked pretty different.

While Sans had a fused jaw and a perma-grin, Papyrus didn't, Instead, his jaws were separated and held together by some sort of hinge, more closely resembling a human skull.

His eye sockets were also closer to the right size, and devoid of those unusual, but admittedly pretty cool lights that Sans had.

She also noted that Papyrus was longer and thinner than his brother, but even Sans, the shorter of the two, was probably a few inches taller than her, with only his torso included.

"anyways, it looks like your village is looking for ya, so if you plan on going back, now might be a good time." Sans piped up, as her good mood left her, and she felt the small smile she was previously wearing drop.

"SANS, WHY DOES THE HUMAN LOOK LIKE THAT?" Papyrus asked, still exceptionally loud. 

She flinched back and covered her ears, trying to protect her hearing.

"uh, paps, might wanna use your inside voice from now on. humans have sensitive ears, remember?" 

"OH- Sorry, I Had Forgotten..." Papyrus said, more or less dejectedly, but much quieter.

"It's alright, Papyrus, I'm just glad you remembered before I went deaf." She said, giving a small playful laugh, hopefully insinuating that she was just kidding.

It seemed she had, as his expression brightened slightly.

"so uh, do you plan on going back home or...?" Sans asked, those white lights pinning onto her, almost seeming to stare through her. 

"I... Don't know, honestly." Lora said, lowering her eyes to avoid the intense stare both skeletons were now sending her way. 

"That's Alright! If You Want, You Can Just Stay With Us Until You Decide What To Do Next!" Papyrus said excitedly, almost forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Really?" 

They barely knew her, and they were offering to let her stay in their home...?

"paps, i think we should talk about this first, k? give us a second, please." Sans interjected, the permanent grin he wore becoming stiff, and tight, like he was physically straining to keep it in place. 

She felt the hope rising in her chest become extinguished.

The older brother grabbed the other by the arm, and practically dragged him away, just out of earshot, but she could still hear little snippits of Papyrus' responses.

It sounded like he was trying to defend her staying.

After a few minutes, she heard Sans puff out a loud, annoyed but resigned sigh, as they moved back towards her.

"you can stay, but no funny business, got it?" He said, while Papyrus looked _very_ proud of himself, practically vibrating with excitement.

She nodded wordlessly, as the younger skeleton suddenly scooped her up into a tight, bone crushing hug. 

"YOU AND I ARE GOING TO BECOME SUCH GOOD FRIENDS!" He shouted, making both her and Sans flinch from the sheer volume of the statement, but she hugged the enthusiastic skeleton back, more or less won over by his endearing personality and innocence.

Sans seemed to be eyeing the exchange carefully, and she suddenly came to the realization that she was still only wearing a nightgown and a robe. 

She felt her face redden, as she meekly asked for Papyrus to put her down, immediately covering herself up when he reluctantly complied.

"Are You Alright Human? Your Face Is A Lot More Colorful Than Usual." He pointed out, genuinely looking a bit worried. 

"i think that means she's embarrassed, paps." Sans said, moving a bit closer to her.

"D-do you happen to have a blanket or something?" She stammered nervously. 

"Oh, You're Cold Then! Never Fear, Small Human, The Great Papyrus Will Fetch You A Blanket Immediately!" He said, quickly slithering off farther back in the cave, while Sans just watched her curiously. 

"so, uh... it's lora, right?" He asked, a bit awkwardly.

She nodded, giving him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. 

He smiled back a bit as Papyrus came back into view with a large animal skin of some kind.

"that's a really nice name." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skelebro snekks learn why Lora left.
> 
> Well... Sans does, Papyrus just knows that she left cause someone was being mean.
> 
> #KeepDaSmolsPure

"Are You Hungry, Human Lora?" Papyrus asked, as she felt her stomach roll, desperate for sustenance.

"A little, but I don't want to be a bother..." She mumbled back.

"Nonsense! Everyone Has To Eat, It Isn't A Bother At All! My Brother And I Were Just About To Leave To Hunt Anyways!" He said back, as Sans yawned.

"why don't you go today, bro? i'll stay here and keep an eye on the human, while you get us something to eat." He said, as the other skeleton's eyes lit up. 

Literally, they _actually lit up._

"I Won't Let You Or The Human Down, Sans!" He said, straightening his back and moving out of the den, giving them a brief salute before darting off, loudly humming a tune to himself.

"Why is he so excited?" She questioned, as Sans settled himself down a few feet away.

"i don't really let him go out by himself very often, even though he says he can handle himself." He responded, cracking another yawn.

"so, you never told me why you left, and in the middle of the night, too." He added, while she went quiet.

"I... Don't really wanna talk about it..." She mumbled back, wrapping what she deduced was a deer skin around her tightly, trying to hide from his suddenly piercing gaze.

"i know it's probably not my business, and you don't have to tell me if it makes you that uncomfortable, i just wanna make sure there's nothing too serious going on." He added, his stare softening slightly, as he shot her a disarming, gentle smile.

She took a deep breath, deciding that she could trust him.

"My... Fiance tried to... Um..."She stopped, as her throat began closing up and her eyes burned.

"H-he tried to r-rape me." She choked out, as a sob slipped from her.

In an instant, he was there, making a slightly awkward attempt to comfort her, patting her back a bit roughly. 

She wasn't arguing though, it was a nice gesture. 

"i'm sorry, i didn't know, no wonder you don't wanna go back." He mumbled, resting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you guys are nice enough to let me stay, I promise I'll leave as soon as I can-"

"no-! uh, i mean, i'm not gonna make you go somewhere else unless you want to, and it would be pretty messed up if i just kicked you out when you haven't figured it out yet, y'know?" He interjected, a few droplets of light blue dripped down his skull. Sweat, maybe?

"what i'm sayin is, you can stay as long as you'd like, i don't mind. 'sides, paps seems to really like ya already, he'd probably be sad to see you go." He finished, puffing out a breath, before meeting her eyes.

"Thanks, Sans. I promise, I'll try to be as little trouble as possible." She said, giving him small, grateful smile, and wiping the tears from her face.

Just in time too, as a distant shout of, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED," signaled the arrival of the cheerful skeleton. 

When he slithered back into the den, she noticed that he was holding several... Very odd looking plants.

Firstly, she was pretty certain mushrooms weren't usually blue, let alone _glowing._

Secondly, _was that a rock?_

"Do Not Worry, Human Lora, Master Chef Papyrus Will Prepare You The Most Delightfully Delicious Meal You've Ever Had The Honor Of Tasting!!" He said enthusiastically, dropping the "ingredients" he'd collected onto the ground and rummaging around in a crevice back further in the cave.

He came back, a moment later with, to her surprise, a large cooking pot, making her wonder how he'd managed to procure something like that.

"sometimes i find crashed carts and stuff in the forest, found that in an abandoned house." Sans stated, answering her question for her.

She nodded, watching in wonder as Papyrus snapped his phalanges, summoning a small orange flame, and setting fire to a small bundle of sticks she hadn't noticed before.

Still humming that unfamiliar, jaunty tune to himself, he set a large piece of flat bark on top of the small fire, setting the pot carefully on top of the already on fire wood. 

After that, he poured a decent amount of water into the pot, before chucking the ingredients in, not even bothering to cut them up first.

That honestly should have been a hint to the skeleton's lack of culinary experience, but she was barely paying attention anymore, more focused on keeping herself from drooling at the smell of cooking food. 

It didn't even _smell_ like something she'd want to eat, it smelled more like wet fur and mud than anything else.

But, food was food, especially when two complete strangers were graciously sharing it with her.

When Papyrus deemed it ready, she was enthusiastic to try it, even though the shade of the soup was a murky looking blue, and the ingredients seemed to have evaporated into the broth.

She regretted her decision to eat it, as she moved towards the entrance of the cave to violently retch it back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus learns that not everyone has the stomach, nor the taste buds to handle the sheer greatness of his cooking, and Lora learns to not trust creatures that don't have tongues when it comes to culinary subjects.

Lora was leaned over, vomit spilling from her throat, as both skeletons watched in horror, worry, and disgust.

Eventually, after her stomach ceased it's violent convulsing, Papyrus approached her cautiously, looking especially apologetic.

"I-I Am Sorry If My Cooking Was... Unpleasant, Human Lora, I Will be Sure To Leave Out The Echo Shrooms And Bogwort Next time..." He said, glancing down at the stone floor, looking about ready to cry.

"No, it's ok Papyrus, I just uh... Randomly get really nauseous sometimes, that's all." Lora said, feeling a bit awkward for lying to him, but it seemed to lift his mood a bit, which she considered a win. 

Behind Papyrus' back, Sans shot her a thumbs up.

"Just give me a little while, and I'm sure I'll be fine and ready to try some more of your creative cooking!" Yup, 'creative' was a good word.

"humans eat mostly meat and bread, paps, maybe you should start with something simple, since her palette isn't as refined as yours." Sans suggested helpfully, as she smiled at the thought of meat. 

What's the worst he could mess that up? In her eyes, the most unpleasant thing he could do to meat was to burn it, and she actually sometimes enjoyed a bit of a charred taste to her meat. 

"Why, That's An Excellent Suggestion, Brother! I'll Go See What's On The Menu Now!" He said, slithering off yet again, as Sans helped himself to some of the murky soup. 

"I don't mean to insult your brother's cooking, but _how can you eat that?"_ She asked, as he rolled his lights. 

"it's not _that bad_ when you get used to it. and, i guess it kinda helps that we don't have tongues, technically. 'sides, it's still better than when _i_ try to whip something up." 

She supposed he had a point. If she wasn't so caught off guard and unused to the very... _exotic_ flavors in the soup, she might have been able to stomach eating it.

She'd have to try harder to hide her distaste in the future, she didn't want to upset Papyrus.

"so, random nausea, huh? never heard that one before." 

"Eh, I just kinda randomly came up with it." She said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"thanks for uh, being nice to him, he gets discouraged pretty easily and i hate seeing him like that." He added, after a moment.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to upset him, I know he means well." She said, as Sans' smile visibly stretched a bit wider. 

A comfortable silence filled the air between the both of them for a while, Sans occasionally taking a sip from the clay bowl he had clutched between his hands.

"welp, i'm gonna take a nap. don't worry too much about wakin' me up, i'm a pretty heavy sleeper." He said, making himself comfortable in the large pile of animal skins. 

Within a minute or two, she could already hear soft snores coming from the mess of furs.

He must have been tired, to fall asleep that fast.

When Papyrus returned a few minutes later, with a freshly killed and cleaned squirrel for her, she was happy to taste it once he announced it to be "Suitable Enough For My Human Friend And Her Very Sensitive Stomach."

Thankfully, it was edible, she would have been in trouble if it wasn't.

After the enthusiastic skeleton made sure she had satisfied her hunger, he turned towards his bother, hands on his hips.

"For Shame, Sans! I Leave You Alone For Five Minutes And You Go Back To Sleep!" He said, puffing in irritation at his brother's laziness.

"...Hm. Though, I Suppose Healing Magic IS Quite Tiresome To Use, So You Get A Pass This Time." He added, turning back towards her.

"Speaking Of, Do You Still Feel Any Pain, Human?" 

"No, not really? Which is weird, cause I _swear_ I remember hurting myself..." She stopped, as what Papyrus had said just a moment ago registered.

"Wait, did you guys heal me somehow?" She asked, as he laughed.

"Nyeh Heh Heh, Of Course We Did, Human! We Couldn't Just Leave Our New Friend Beaten And Bruised Up Like That!"

"Oh." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else. 

Her list of things to be grateful for with these two was growing quicker than she anticipated. She'd have to try and make it up to them somehow. 

Allowing her attention to focus back onto Papyrus, she noticed him wandering around the den, picking up scraps of loose fur and trying to sweep the dirt and dust that had gathered with a broom, that looked like it was on it's last legs. 

"Here, let me help you with that, Papyrus." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snekks are worried

A week had passed since Lora began living with them, and it seemed that the more Sans looked at her, the more something seemed... Off. 

It was nothing against her, he just felt like there were things she was purposely leaving unanswered.

She never really talked about her life in the village, only sharing anything when either him or Papyrus asked, as they were both admittedly pretty curious about the happenings of humans.

And even then, she answered their questions as simply as possible, never bringing up her home life or her family. He felt like it was a bit of a sore spot for her.

Of course, he wasn't going to force her to say anything if she didn't want to, but he was a bit concerned.

She wasn't eating very well either, and he had begun to notice how reserved she seemed, and how she hid herself from them, almost like she was ashamed of her body. 

~~_Which was, in his opinion, ridiculous. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, he thought she was beautiful. Not that he'd ever dare tell her, though._~~

So, later when she had fallen asleep, he decided to bring up his concerns for the human to Papyrus.

"hey paps, does anything seem, i dunno, weird about the human?" He questioned carefully, to which his brother's drowsy sockets immediately sparked to life again.

"Yes, I Have, I Find Her Behavior Strange, To Say The Least."

He nodded, puffing out a breath of relief in knowing his sibling had also caught on to the fact that something was wrong.

"Like, How Despite My Attempts To Cater To Her Abhorrently Picky And Weak Mushy Human Stomach, She Doesn't Eat Hardly Any Of What I Prepare For Her!" He said, looking a bit crestfallen.

"did you notice how she doesn't really talk about her family life much either?" He asked, as Papyrus nodded.

"It Is Very Odd, Humans Are Usually Extremely Attached To Those They Are Blood Related To..." 

Sans hummed, glancing down at Lora, curled in her small, badly made nest, despite the brothers' offers to let her sleep in the much larger, more comfortable one.

"i think something's wrong." He muttered, running a hand gently through the girl's dark, tangled locks.

"I Think So Too, But If We Ask Her About It, She's Not Likely To Answer Truthfully."

He was right, whatever was bugging her, if she wanted to share it with them, she would have done it by now.

"i think we should talk to her about it tomorrow, when we've all had some sleep" Sans muttered, as Papyrus settled himself in the nest with a contented sigh.

"g'night, bro." 

"Goodnight, Brother." Papyrus muttered back, through a yawn. He never really did last long after his bedtime.

Watching his brother slip off into a peaceful slumber, Sans stayed awake for a little while, listening to the sounds of both Papyrus and Lora breathing, and the faint noises coming from the outside world. 

He tasted the air, searching for any small sign of danger, before allowing himself to relax. 

For now, at least, it seemed like it was safe enough to rest his eyes for a bit. 

Problem was, he wasn't really tired yet, due to how late he had slept in the night before, and the frequent naps he took.

But, his alertness was an excellent way to guarantee that nothing attacked him or the other two at night.

Hearing a pattern of breathing suddenly become irregular, he sat up quickly, scanning Papyrus carefully, noticing that the heavier, panicked breaths weren't coming from him.

The human, however, was apparently the cause of the interruption, and was tossing and turning in her nest, occasionally clawing at the material that was bunched around her. 

He knew the signs all too well, she was likely having a nightmare, poor thing. 

Watching the small, yet frantic movements she made in what used to be a peaceful sleep, he felt a pang of pity stab his soul. 

He'd experienced some pretty nasty nightmares, and knew that simply waking her up would just scare her more, so instead he opted to do what Papyrus did, whenever he had been in such a state.

Careful not to disturb her, or push her out of her nest, he curled his winding coils around her, making sure that he didn't squeeze her too much, but was still rubbing against her. Physical contact, however light, always seemed to help ground him, so it should work for her. 

As expected, she eventually stilled, but nestled up against the new source of warmth, making him have to resist the urge to shrink away.

He wasn't much of a fan of other people touching him, but he sucked it up for her sake, at least for tonight. 

Besides, humans were soft to the touch, and she was no exception. 

Sure, she wasn't as plushy as he would have liked, but she was still warm, and small. 

He always did like small, cute things anyways. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snekks have a talk

"hey." 

"Oh, uh, what is it, Sans?" Lora asked, as he shifted closer to her.

Papyrus was, once again, out patrolling, and she had been left alone with the older skeleton snake creature. 

"i have a couple questions, but i want you to answer them as truthfully as possible, 'kay?" He said, as she swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, go ahead." 

"why don't you talk about your family, first of all?" He asked.

"Well, uh, my family life wasn't really that great..." She answered, as he tilted his head at her.

"how so?" 

"Um... My mother died when I was like, 10, and my father's never really cared that much about me." She mumbled.

"oh. i'm sorry." He said, moving closer and gently rubbing her shoulder at an attempt to be reassuring.

"It's alright, it's something I've learned to live with." 

"so uh, sorry if this one's kinda hard to answer too, but... why are you so thin?" 

Oh. 

That _was_ a hard one to answer.

But, a promise is a promise.

"When I was nearing the official age for marriage, my father decided that he'd, uh... Cut me off for food, pretty much. I only had one small meal a day, because nobody really wants to marry a fat girl..." 

He went silent for a while, staring at her blankly, in such a way that made her uncomfortable.

"that's _horrible."_ He muttered, after a little while, as she nodded.

"Yeah, it is, but nobody ever said anything, even though they all knew about it."

"...you're not there anymore, you know. you don't have to starve yourself just because someone told you that you should." Sans said.

She only sighed, moving away from him. 

"Yeah, I know..." She muttered, feeling shame form a bitter knot in her stomach. 

"I'm just having trouble willing myself to eat, I guess, since I spent so much time doing it so little. Old habits die hard, huh?" Lora said, a humorless laugh leaving her.

"you still gotta kick 'em though, you can't just keep refusing to eat like this, paps and i are worried about you." He argued back, though nothing in his voice was accusing or harsh.

She blew a puff of air threw her nose disbelievingly, as Sans sidled up next to her.

"Why though? Why are you guys putting all this effort to waste with _me?_ You have better things to be putting your energy into." She shot back bitterly.

"hey, don't beat yourself up like that. i still don't really know you that well, but i do know that you should stop talking about yourself like you're a pile of dirt or something." 

"Well, hate to break it to you, but that's basically what I was most of my life!" She snapped, as he recoiled slightly from the sudden temper she had showed.

Lora stared silently at him for a moment, before looking back down at her lap.

Feeling shame make a home inside of her, twisting her stomach into a tight knot, she moved towards the front of the cave, and away from him.

It was getting harder to breathe.

She'd messed up so much.

Sans said nothing in response, instead slithering to a farther corner of the cave, probably deciding she wasn't worth talking to anymore.

Just in time, the younger skeleton announced his return, and dropped a small pile of various meats and breads he'd found in front of her.

"Here, Human! I Managed To Snag These From A Very Small, And Somehow Moving House!" Ah, he must mean a cart of some kind.

"I'd be careful stealing from humans, Papyrus, they might not be too happy with you doing that." She chided gently, as said skele-snake suddenly began avoiding her stare.

"Uhm, Well-! It Was NOT Stealing, The Great Papyrus Would Never Resort To Such A Thing! I Was Merely Borrowing, Yes!" He argued back, as she began digging through the foodstuffs, taking a mental note of what he'd brought back.

He'd grabbed a full string of sausages, some dried and salted fish, three small loafs of what appeared to be sweet-bread, a few buns, and two muffins. 

All in all, a pretty impressive haul, especially considering he wasn't caught.

"Good job though, this should last us a couple days." Lora said, as Papyrus' expression brightened a bit at her praise.

He nodded enthusiastically, before slithering over to his brother, who was still settled in a far corner in the back of the den. 

They began speaking to each other, but thanks to Papyrus' naturally loud and boisterous voice, she was able to at least pick up bits and pieces of what the younger skeleton said.

"Did You Speak With The Human, As We Discussed?"

...

"Oh... I See." 

A bit more mumbling on Sans' part, before Papyrus suddenly turned around, and caught her in the act of eavesdropping.

"HUMAN! While My Brother Admittedly Should Not Have Pushed For Answers On Such An Apparently Touchy Subject, I Will Still Ask You To Apologize To Him, As It Was Rather Rude To Become So Snappish For Him Simply Asking A Question, And Defending What Little Shreds Of Self-Esteem You Have Left!" He shouted from the other side of the den, still managing to make her wince at both the volume, and the bluntness held in his statement.

He was right though, she really shouldn't have reacted as strongly as she did.

Heaving a puff of air, she moved towards Sans, who was watching her warily, almost as though expecting her to lash out at him again.

She lowered her gaze to the dirt floor, trying to avoid his piecing lights.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." She mumbled apologetically, as Sans sighed in what seemed like resignation. 

Or maybe it was relief.

"it's alright." He finally answered back, though his voice seemed a bit hollow, or flat. Almost like he was disappointed, or maybe he hadn't forgiven her at all.

"Now, Human! Since We Have Discussed With You The Issue Of You Small, Fleshy Human Body Not Being Quite As Squishy As Would Be Considered Healthy, I Would Like You To At Least _Try_ To Eat A Bit More Today, Seeing As I Have Brought Back The Proper Sustenance For Your Weak Mushy Human Stomach!" Papyrus said, enthusiastically, but she could sense a bit of seriousness buried in his jubilent tone, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Alright, I'll try." She eventually answered back. 

She would at least try. 

If not for herself, then for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys...
> 
> Soo, my break lasted a bit longer than I wanted it to, and the chapter's a bit short, but I'll be trying to keep on rolling out the chapters, though likely not as quickly as before.
> 
> Please, consider leaving a comment or something, it really helps keep me motivated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snekks don't like da storms.

It was raining today. 

Lora herself didn't mind it one bit, however. She actually enjoyed it.

Sans and Papyrus didn't seem to share her thoughts, however, and were curled up together at the very back of the den. 

A crack of thunder assaulted her ears, and the noise echoed through the cave, making both of the skeletons jump. 

Papyrus made a distressed noise, and shifted closer to Sans. 

She noticed that they were both trembling, although it was harder to spot with Sans. 

They must not like thunderstorms.

Feeling a small sting of pity, she decided to give up watching the storm, in favor of attempting to comfort the brothers, who seemed quite happy to welcome her into their tangle of limbs and tails.

Almost as soon as she settled in the midst of them, another loud rumble of thunder erupted from the sky, followed by a flash of light, that was a bit too close for comfort.

Both brothers latched onto her, Papyrus letting out a small yelp of fear and burrowing into her left side, while Sans' trembling picked up, and his grip on her became tighter.

She smiled a bit to herself, finding that her heart was softening in response to their fear. 

Despite her currently being wedged between the two of them, Lora made no move to dislodge herself, instead nestling Papyrus closer, and giving Sans a reassuring rub at the top of his skull. 

Out of the corner of her vision, she saw the latter skeleton's face tint a faint blue color, as he lowered himself deeper in the nest to hide himself, but kept holding onto her.

Daresay, it was kinda cute.

_He was kinda cute._

Apparently, she'd held gazes with him for too long, as he noticed her looking at him, and buried further into the nest.

His face brightened a shade.

She smiled to herself, turning her attention to the smaller, thinner skeleton currently latched to her side, and shaking like a leaf. 

"Hey, it's ok Papyrus, all that's just thunder. It can't hurt you." She hummed, trying to be reassuring.

He nodded, swallowing as he straightened his back slightly, and loosened his hold.

"The Great Papyrus Is Not Afraid, Human Lora! It Takes A Lot More Than Some Loud Noises And-" He was cut off from his little speech about bravery by an especially loud clap of thunder, followed not even a full second later by a very close, very visible, lightning strike.

He shrunk back, letting out a cry of terror, before joining his brother in the safe confines of the nest.

She watched, as the older sibling gave up his own spot to the younger, and nestled him underneath himself, muttering soft words of comfort to him.

Lora felt her own heart melt at the show of brotherly affection.

For the millionth time during her stay, she envied the bond that they had, and wished she'd had a sibling of her own.

"Why are you guys so freaked out? It's just loud noises." She questioned, trying to keep her tone neutral, so not to accidentally seem like she was making fun of them.

"sounds a lot like cave-ins. back where we're from, if you got caught in something like that, you're as good as dead." Sans hissed helpfully, before returning to comfort a teary-eyed Papyrus.

"Oh." Was all she could bring herself to respond with. No wonder they were both so jumpy.

Hesitating, she continued to watch them both, as Sans eventually managed to get Papyrus to the very back, hidden corners of the cave, and tuck some furs around him.

Poor guy, he must've passed out.

The older skeleton didn't seem too far either, as he yawned sleepily, and moved back towards her in a slow, sluggish manner.

"You can sleep if you want, Sans, I'll keep an eye one things, and wake you up if something happens." Lora offered, trying her darndest to be helpful.

He only nodded, softly, before curling up in his own nest of furs and pelts, drifting off to sleep almost immediately, if the snores were any consolation.

She hummed contently, as the loud noises of the thunderstorm quieted down significantly, as the dark, angry clouds passed above the cave, the thunder growing more and more distant.

Lora herself had always enjoyed storms like this, even though they were dangerous.

The air was always the freshest in the midst of a thunderstorm, and the low rumbling was somewhat soothing to her.

Plus, she had many memories from her childhood, happy ones, that were formed in the midst of such storms.

Memories of her and the other village children huddled together underneath a tree, or hunkered together under the safety of a front porch.

They'd stay like that for hours, playing random games, eating food, and counting the seconds between a flash of lightning, and a peal of thunder, to judge how far away the storm was.

She hummed softly to herself, as she breathed in deeply through her nose, savoring the clean, crisp air that smelled of musty dampness.

It smelled like home.

Too bad she would almost certainly never go back.

After... what had happened, the entire village was likely told some hideous lie about her disappearance.

And, even if Lora _wanted_ to return, she would probably be shunned, in response to whatever story her fiancee and father had fabricated for them.

She sighed, deciding it was better to not think about her old life anymore.

After all, now she could do whatever she wanted. 

She could go to a different village, start a new life...

Or, she could stay here with Sans and Papyrus.

Although she wasn't sure if they'd be willing to have her permanently, as she may eventually cause them to lose their patience with her.

She wasn't sure what she would do, the fact that she had so many options only succeeded in making it harder to pick one.

So, for the time being, she would stay with her skeleton friends.

At least until she figured something else out.

Satisfied with her decision, she glanced down at Sans, currently cuddled up in a makeshift nest of animal pelts, snoring softly.

She felt herself smile fondly.

He was... Really kind of cute like this.

He looked far more relaxed than when he was awake, but his brow was creased slightly, as though he was worrying even in his dreams.

_Worrywort. That's what he is._

She nearly snickered to herself at the thought.

Still, she supposed he had plenty of reason to stay on-guard, what with living so close to humans.

It was human nature, after all, to hunt and kill things that may be a threat.

Hell, the day they had first met, she was witness to her fiancee attempting to track down something to murder.

Hesitantly, she reached out a hand, and lightly stroked his right temple, trying to offer some small measure of comfort, while simultaneously satiating her curiosity about how his bones felt.

Weirdly, they were hard, like regular bone, but warm, and maybe even a bit malleable.

Another reminder that he and his brother were _far_ from being human.

Still, as he sighed deeply and contently in his sleep, and his brow smoothed peacefully, she decided that maybe, just maybe...

Not being human wasn't exactly a bad thing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, still not dead!  
> Just being a lazy, procrastinating writer!
> 
> Guess this is what I get for claiming I "never get writer's block."
> 
> Anyways, sorry the chapter was short, I'll try to make it longer, and all that crap ya'll have probably heard plenty of times before.
> 
> Please, for the love of God, comment! Reading the comments restores my humanity!


End file.
